Four Kisses Philip Got on Christmas Eve
by perfectworry
Summary: Philip is back, and Akiko throws a party.


It was Philip's first Christmas since his return, and Akiko decided to throw a party. Everyone was invited; old clients and friends crowded into the small headquarters, drinking and laughing and exchanging presents.

Philip stood in the doorway, greeting visitors.

"Merry Christmas!" cried Queen and Elizabeth. They threw their arms around him.

**1**** Queen & Elizabeth**

"Now you have to kiss us," said Queen, arms crossed.

"Yeah," said Elizabeth, nodding furiously. "You have to kiss the girls underneath the mistletoe."

They both pointed up, and Philip followed their gaze to the mistletoe hanging from the doorway of the Narumi Detective Agency.

While he was looking up, Queen and Elizabeth placed a kiss on each of his cheeks.

"I will have to research this," said Philip, tapping his lips with one finger. He had a far off look in his eye.

**2**** Akiko**

"This isn't the kind of thing you research," cried Akiko. Philip didn't flinch as she brought her slipper down on his forehead; out of the corner of his eye, he could see it was labeled not romantic.

"Why should I kiss them?" asked Philip.

"Now you should kiss me," said Akiko. "We're standing underneath the mistletoe together."

"But why should I kiss you?" insisted Philip. "This is something I need to look up."

"Because that's what you do," said Akiko. "When you're standing underneath the mistletoe with someone! Now give me a kiss."

"On the lips?"

"Only if it's someone you like!"

"I like Akiko," said Philip dubiously.

"I have a boyfriend," said Akiko.

"So I shouldn't kiss you?"

"Not on the lips!" Akiko pointed to her cheek and puckered her lips. "Right here!"

Philip leaned in and placed a kiss on Akiko's cheek.

**3**** Terui**

"Hey!"

Philip and Akiko turned towards the sound. Terui wrapped his arms around Akiko, and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Ryu-kun!" Akiko took Terui's hands and danced them in place, spinning in a circle to the carols playing on the radio.

"Wait!" cried Akiko, laughing. "Now Ryu-kun and Philip have to kiss!"

Philip and Terui stood in the door together, looking up at the mistletoe.

"I think the cookies are burning," said Philip, turning away.

"I've got to go to the office," said Terui, sliding out the door.

"Wait!" shouted Akiko, holding up her slipper. "You were standing under the mistletoe together! You have to kiss!"

Terui leaned forward and Philip stood on his toes. Both of them closed their eyes. They placed a kiss on each other's lips.

**4**** Shoutarou**

"What?"

Shoutarou dropped the box in his arms. An orange rolled out towards the detective agency door. Terui crouched down to pick up the fallen orange as Shoutarou hefted the box of groceries.

Philip moved out of the way to make room for Shoutarou to squeeze in.

"The mistletoe!" cried Akiko again, giggling.

"Eh?" Shoutarou looked up where she was pointing. He was standing beneath the mistletoe with Terui.

"Shoutarou said everyone underneath it had to kiss!" said Akiko, crossing her arms. "You just wanted an excuse to kiss the pretty girls who come into the detective agency!"

Philip grinned as Shoutarou's face fell.

Before Shoutarou had time to protest, Terui placed a kiss firmly on his cheek.

"I know you have someone you like," he said.

"What?"

Terui was gone before Shoutarou could demand an explanation. Shoutarou stood dumbstruck in the door, box of groceries still in his arms. Philip came up to him and took the box from him, propping it against his hip.

"We're standing under the mistletoe," said Philip.

Shoutarou turned scarlet.

"We're supposed to kiss," Philip continued. "Akiko explained it to me."

He stood on his tip toes and placed a kiss on Shoutarou's lips. For a moment, Shoutarou was too surprised to move, but then he wrapped his arms around Philip and returned the kiss.

"Akiko said you're supposed kiss someone on the lips if you like them," said Philip. "I like you, Shoutarou. Not like I like Akiko or," he laughed, "Terui. I didn't have to look it up in the planet library. I love you, Shoutarou."

"I love you, Philip. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
